Doorstep
by x snow-pony x
Summary: Inspired by a scene in a story by Linneagb, Tracy comes to Mike for help in her hour of need.


**A/N So, just read Linneagb's A Promise Is Always A Promise and absolutely adored the doorstep scene, and so thought I'd write something inspired by that. Hope you enjoy.**

I was pulled away from the TV by the doorbell ringing.

Repeatedly ringing.

I turned the TV off and went to the door, slightly annoyed at someone ringing like that at this time of night.

My annoyance disappeared completely when I saw who it was.

And she had someone with her.

"Tracy, I..."

The rain was lashing down outside and from within Tracy's coat I could see the top of a head.

"Come in, quick," I said.

Tracy came inside, and then stood motionless, not reacting at all as I closed the door behind her.

"I didn't even know you were pregnant."

Tracy unzipped her coat to reveal a tiny baby wrapped in a blanket.

I noted the pink. "She's beautiful."

Tears began to roll down Tracy's cheeks. I gently put my arm around her shoulders and guided her to the living room.

"Did you want a cup of tea or anything?" I asked.

"No, thanks," said Tracy. She paused for a moment. "I think this little one is hungry though."

"Do you want me to go?" I asked.

"I can't ask you to leave in your own house," said Tracy.

I smiled. "You two get priority if you want a bit of privacy."

Tracy shook her head.

I sat with her as she began to feed her baby, watching the moment between mother and daughter. I didn't know why she was here, with a baby that was clearly only a few hours old, but I knew I needed to look after her in any way she needed me to.

I watched as the tears rolled down Tracy's cheeks again, and when she finished feeding I carefully took her baby, allowing her to sort herself. Her baby yawned, sighed, and went to sleep.

I smiled.

And then I saw something.

"Tracy," I said, putting my hand on her arm to stop her moving further, "what's that?"

Tracy shook me off and quickly covered herself up, hiding the bruise.

I sighed. "Who did that to you?"

"Oh, I don't know how I got that," said Tracy.

I gave her a look.

She said nothing.

I tried a softer approach. "Tracy, if someone's done that to you, you need to tell me who so that we can get you help."

"I don't need help!" Tracy spat. "I don't need anyone!"

And with that she took her baby off me and went to the door.

"Tracy, hang on..." My voice was useless as she put on her coat and wrapped her baby up again.

And then she went for the door handle.

And she stopped.

Hanging onto it for dear life.

I carefully took her child and lowered her to the floor.

"How long ago did you give birth?" I asked.

Tracy looked at her watch. "Ten hours?"

My brain switched to practical mode: ten hours meant that Tracy had been desperate to leave the hospital, even though she maybe should have stayed a bit longer. "Do you have any pyjamas with you?"

Tracy nodded. "I've got my bag from the hospital."

"Right, come upstairs," I said.

I picked up Tracy's bag and led her to the spare bedroom. When we got there I put the bag on the bed and propped up the pillows.

"Right," I said, "you get changed, and then you can sit up in bed or you can go to sleep if you want."

Tracy gave me a tiny smile, before she closed the door behind her.

I waited a minute or two before the door opened again to reveal Tracy in her pyjamas. I came into the room, carrying the baby, who had woken from her nap.

Tracy sat on the bed, tears in her eyes.

"Has she got a name?" I asked.

Tracy shook her head.

I gave a smile, looking at the perfect being in front of me. "You know what I'd call her?"

Tracy shook her head.

"I'd call her Bella," I said.

"Bella?" Tracy sounded confused.

I gave another smile. "Well, it can either be a nickname for Belle, which means beautiful, which she certainly is, or it can be short for the star Bellatrix in Orion means which female warrior." I paused for a moment to turn to Tracy. "And if she's anything like her mum, she'll certainly be one of those."

"A warrior wouldn't have let themselves be beaten up."

Tracy's voice was only just audible, but I heard it. I sat down on the bed and waited for her to continue.

"My boyfriend, her dad..." Tracy paused. "He's been using me as a punching bag."

As the tears came I gently placed her daughter in one of her arms and then wrapped my arms around the both of them. Tracy hugged me back with her free arm.

Suddenly Tracy pulled away. "Where's Bella going to sleep?"

"You're calling her Bella?" I asked. My name had only been a suggestion and now it seemed it was going to stay.

"I'm happy for her grandad to name her."

My heart grew three sizes.

"I'll look after her tonight," I said.

"No, Mike, I can't let..."

"Tracy," I said, interrupting her, "spending the first night of your daughter's life with her would be an honour, and the best gift in the entire world."

Tears were brimming in Tracy's eyes again. "Is she really that special? She is to me of course, but I'm her mum."

"And her mum is my daughter," I said, "and she needs her rest. Giving birth can't be easy."

"It wasn't too bad," said Tracy. "Well, for a birth it wasn't. Compared to anything else I've done it was awful and hurt like hell."

My focus was once again pulled to Tracy's body as I saw another bruise.

"That must have hurt too," I said.

Tracy tried to cover them up, but it was too late.

"Did he ever tell you why he did it?" I asked.

"He wanted me to himself, so if I saw Cam or anyone else he got angry," began Tracy. "Then he had me all to himself but if I did anything wrong he got angry. He didn't want Bella either, he said she was a mistake, which in some ways she was but he hated her from the moment I found out I was pregnant. He tried to make me have an abortion, and when I wouldn't be was furious. He said I deserved to be punished and he wouldn't stop. He was at the hospital today but he had to go to work so I just ran. He knows where Cam lives so I couldn't go to her so I came to you."

Tracy was in tears at this point. I hugged her tight. I couldn't believe the way her boyfriend had treated her, the same way her mum's boyfriend had all those years ago. And whilst she was pregnant too? I couldn't understand it.

"Have you got anywhere else to go?" I asked gently.

Tracy shook her head.

"Well you can stay here as long as you need to," I said. "I'm quite happy for you to call it home."

Tracy gave me a sad smile.

"And as for this little one," I said, gently picked up Bella and holding her in my arms, "I am more than happy to babysit if her mum needs to do anything or just needs some time out, though going by the fact she hasn't cried yet I think you're lucky."

Tracy couldn't manage a smile.

My face softened. "Are you OK?"

Tracy shook her head.

I looked into her eyes, searching for answers.

Nothing.

"I think what would be best," I said, putting my hand on hers, "would be for you to rest, and I to look after this one."

"But what about if she gets hungry, or if she gets upset?" asked Tracy.

I gave her a smile. "I promise to wake you when she needs feeding, and if she won't settle after fifteen minutes," I said. "Is that a deal?"

Tracy nodded and lay down.

I gave her a smile. "Night night."

And with that Bella and I left the room.

* * *

A few hours ago I'd have never imagined I'd be sat on the sofa tonight with Tracy's newborn.

I watched her as she peacefully slept, thinking about what Tracy had told me.

I knew she was never going to let anything bad happen to her daughter.

As I glanced at the clock I realised she was due to be fed, and watched as right on cue she began to stir.

I went upstairs to get Tracy.

"Tracy," I said, lightly shaking her shoulder. "Tracy, she's hungry."

"Who's hungry?" asked Tracy groggily, rolling away from me.

"Bella, your baby," I said. I'd heard about new parents forgetting they had a baby when they woke to feed, and realised Tracy must be in that state.

"My baby?" Tracy's eyes opened and focussed on Bella. She took her in her arms and held her for a moment, just looking at her.

Bella looked back.

Tracy then undid her top and allowed Bella to feed, though as I watched her I could see her eyes closing.

"Just stay awake until she's finished, Trace," I said softly, though of course I was joking.

Tracy smiled.

We waited a few minutes until Bella pulled away. Tracy gently placed her on her lap as she did her top back up.

I went to take Bella and she jumped.

"No!"

"Alright, it's OK," I said. I put my arm around Tracy's shoulders and allowed her to rest her head on me. "It's OK. She's yours, Tracy. No one's going to take her away from you."

Tracy picked up Bella and began to sob uncontrollably. I hugged her, being careful of Bella, knowing how hard today had been for Tracy.

I was just glad I could be here for her.

As Tracy's sobs began to subside and she fell asleep I took Bella, not wanting her to fall. I put her down on the armchair in the room before I gently moved Tracy into a more comfortable position, then took Bella and went back down to the living room.

I hoped Tracy would feel better when she next woke.

* * *

"Tracy?"

I lightly shook Tracy's shoulder to wake her the next time Bella needed feeding.

No response.

"Tracy? Come on, Tracy, Bella's hungry."

No response.

I put Bella down on the floor next to me and shook Tracy harder. "Tracy, wake up."

Nothing.

It was then I saw the blood.

I lifted the duvet to see the blood pooling around her, and ran to get my phone.

As I called for the ambulance I picked up Bella again and held her close, comfort to both me and her.

I just hoped her mother would be alright.

* * *

Bella was screaming.

She obviously knew something was wrong with her mum, and she was obviously hungry.

And I couldn't do anything about either of those.

I went to the door as the ambulance arrived, letting the paramedics in and hurrying them upstairs.

Tracy looked dead already.

One of the paramedics put their fingers to Tracy's neck. "She's got a pulse, but she's obviously lost a lot of blood. We need to get her in, now."

As the other paramedic got a board I hugged Bella close, trying to soothe her.

She screamed louder.

"Will you have any milk at the hospital?" I asked. "Tracy was breastfeeding so I don't have any."

The paramedic gave me a smile. "Of course. We'll make sure you have enough for her."

I gave a grateful smile back.

Tracy was quickly loaded into the ambulance and we went to the hospital, there being nothing I could do to quiet Bella's cries.

* * *

I watched from the door as the doctors did what they could to help Tracy.

Bella's tummy was full, and as she lay in my arms I looked down at her, just willing Tracy to be OK.

"Mike?"

I turned as my name was said by a familiar voice.

"Cam."

I'd known she'd be here soon, as I'd asked the hospital to contact her as soon as Tracy arrived.

Cam gave me an anxious smile, before she looked down at Bella. "She's not yours, is she?"

I was slightly puzzled. "She's Tracy's."

"Tracy's?" Cam sounded shocked.

"I didn't even know she was pregnant."

"You didn't know?"

Cam shook her head. "She hasn't spoken to me for months. I don't know why I'm here, really. She must hate me."

She turned to go.

"She doesn't hate you," I said.

Cam carried on walking.

"Cam, her boyfriend stopped her from talking to you."

Cam kept walking.

"And she's got the bruises to prove it."

Cam spun round. "Bruises?"

I sighed. "He's been abusing her, Cam. Tonight was her only chance of escape. And the only reason she ran to me is because he knows where you live."

Cam put her head in her hands.

I placed Bella in the baby carrier the hospital had given me and wrapped my arms around Cam as she began to sob.

"I should have done something," said Cam. "I should have known something was wrong."

"It's not your fault," I said. "You couldn't have known."

"But she came to you," said Cam.

"Because he would have found her at yours," I said. "And I'm assuming he was there tonight?"

Cam nodded.

"Exactly," I said. "She did what she had to do, but it doesn't mean she hates either of us or either of us have failed her. We just have to be there for her now."

"And do what?" asked Cam.

"Give Tracy and Bella the life they deserve," I said. "She's shown she can make the right decision and that she wants to keep Bella safe, so we have to help her to do that."

"Why Bella?" asked Cam.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, it just doesn't seem very Tracy," said Cam.

I smiled. "Beautiful female warrior."

Cam smiled back.

Just then a doctor came out. "She's stable. We've managed to stem the bleed and we're giving her blood. She's not awake yet but you can go and see her."

Cam ran past me.

I picked up Bella's carrier and gave the doctor a smile. "Thank you."

And then I followed Cam into the room.

* * *

We were sitting in silence whilst we waited for Tracy to wake up. I was rocking Bella to sleep whilst I sat by her bed, gently humming a lullaby.

"You'll send me to sleep in a minute," joked Cam. She looked over at Bella. "Can I hold her?"

"Of course," I said. I got up and walked around the bed to Cam, gently passing her over. Cam began to rock her, and Bella's hand wrapped around her finger.

I smiled.

In the corner of my eye I saw something move, and turned to see Tracy's eyes opening. She turned her head to face Cam and said nothing, just watching.

After a moment I motioned to Cam, putting my hands near Bella just in case.

"Tracy!"

Cam handed Bella to me and put one hand up to Tracy's hair, the other holding her hand.

There were tears in both sets of eyes.

In fact, the only one of the four of us not crying was Bella.

Tracy pushed herself up and hugged Cam as tight as she could, and Cam hugged her back just as much. It brought joy to my heart to see them back with each other after being separated for so long.

"What do you think of her?" asked Tracy, nodding towards Bella in my arms.

"Oh, Tracy, she's perfect," said Cam. She propped the bed up and motioned to me to pass Bella over.

Tracy smiled as she took her daughter into her arms.

She then turned to Cam. "I'm so sorry."

Cam sighed. "Tracy, you don't need to be sorry. It wasn't your fault. And you're OK now."

Tracy gave her a weak smile.

"Mike and I have been talking," said Cam, "and we both agree we need to do what's best for you. So I think when you get out of here you and Bella need to stay with Mike, and then you can come back to me once Josh has been sorted out. What do you think?"

Tracy looked to me.

"I think that's a good idea, Tracy," I said. I ignored the fact that Cam hadn't asked me first, but I had already offered my house to Tracy so she'd obviously just rightly assumed that I wouldn't mind.

"OK," said Tracy. "But I'm phoning Cam every day."

Cam smiled. "It will probably only be a day or two knowing Josh, and then you can see me whenever you like."

Tears were brimming in Tracy's eyes. She almost clasped Bella to her chest.

I put my arm around her shoulders and hugged her close.

"You gave me an awful scare," I said. "I thought I was going to have to raise Bella myself."

"I'm sorry," said Tracy. "I saw I was bleeding a lot and something in the back of my head told me it wasn't normal but I had so many other things to worry about..."

"It's OK, Tracy," I said. "But if there's anything else that you think isn't right, then let me or Cam know. I don't want you ill."

Tracy was suddenly very still, and there was a slight twinge of pain on her face.

"Tracy," I said, taking Bella, "where does it hurt?"

Tracy let out an audible gasp.

"Tracy, talk to me," said Cam.

"My, ah!" Tracy squeezed her eyes shut in pain.

I pressed the emergency button.

A doctor came rushing in. "What's happened?"

"It's, it's cramping, really, ah!" said Tracy.

The doctor had a feel of Tracy's abdomen and then stepped back. "I can give you something for the pain but this is fairly normal, I'm afraid. The medication we gave you to stop the bleeding can cause cramps."

The doctor gave Tracy some pain relief, gave her a sympathetic smile, and then left.

After a couple of minutes Tracy seemed to relax, and she lay back on the bed. She reached out for Bella and I passed her.

"You OK?" I asked.

Tracy nodded.

I gave her a smile.

Tracy looked down at Bella. "I'm sorry I haven't done better for you so far, but I promise I will always look after you as best I can."

"Tracy, you escaped an abusive relationship and put yourself back in hospital for Bella," I said. "I think she's got the best mum in the world."

"But what if I turn out like my mum?"

Now it was Cam's turn.

"Tracy, you've already done better than her by running away with Bella than dumping her and running away with Josh," she said. "And I know you. You are going to fight for her every time she needs you to. And Mike and I will be right behind you so that if you think it's too much, we can help. You will never be a bad mum, Tracy. And Bella is very lucky to have you."

Tracy looked down at Bella, the tiny baby in her arms, and then reached across for the carrier. I took Bella and placed her in it, before Tracy pulled me and Cam in for a hug.

None of us were able to keep the tears in.

Suddenly Tracy pulled back. "Has she been fed? I completely forgot about that."

She pushed me back and reached desperately for the carrier.

I gently lifted it onto the bed and took Tracy's hand.

"Tracy, you were unconscious. I got a bottle and fed her earlier. She's fine."

I saw Tracy relax, before she hesitated, took Bella out of the carrier and lowered her hospital gown.

I smiled, knowing what I'd told her earlier was right.

She was going to be the best mum.

And Bella was the luckiest girl in the world.

**A/N I had to rewrite this because I started it and it wasn't going how I wanted it to. Maybe I'll finish that one and post it too. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this, please review. :-)**


End file.
